Entre él y el rio
by IgnaciaFdez
Summary: ¡Alto todo el mundo! ¿En qué momento cambié de fase? ¿Y que hacíamos Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater desnudos bajo el agua?


**_Entre él y el rio_**

Corro, corro, corro. Sigo el mismo sendero que hemos recorrido más de mil veces y que hasta se está marcando de tanto pasar por ahí.

Hago mi guardia, mientras Seth duerme en algún lugar del bosque, aunque no me extrañaría que estuviera con esos apestosos chupasangres que tanto adora. ¡Hiugh! Como el odio.

Si no fuera por Sa…Ja…_ ¡que demonios!_ Seth, hace tiempo que estaría en la Push, lejos de toda esta inmunda mierda.

Me detengo cerca del rio que hay detrás de la _mansión Cullen –_ que idiota suena – y camino mirando el suelo lleno de ramitas y piedras sumida en mis pensamientos. _Por suerte no hay nadie en fase. _Últimamente he conocido a Jake mejor, y la verdad, siendo total y estúpidamente sincera, no está nada mal. Pero no caeré nuevamente en el maldito juego de la licantropía – enamórate de un lobo que no esté imprimado y sufrirás las consecuencias cuando lo haga- como con… Sam

¡Maldita debilidad! Limpio las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos con los dolorosos recuerdos y me zambullo en el agua fría del rio. Necesito refrescarme, correr 2 horas sin parar acalora, aun más si tomamos en cuenta que mi temperatura corporal _normal _es de 40º.

No me importa cambiar de fase, porque aun tengo que terminar mi guardia. Comienzo a nadar y a relajarme cuando lo vi. Estaba dentro del agua _desnudo_ – tapado hasta la cintura con el agua- y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Su cuerpo era…_perfecto_. No es que nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo o sin camisa, pero a la luz de la Luna y mojado se veía…_sexy._

Comenzó a nadar hacia mí sin quitar sus ojos negros de los míos en ningún momento. Yo estaba estática, llegó a mí y me jaló bajo el agua tan desprevenidamente que por poco no tomo aire.

Me mira a los ojos durante lo que parecen horas. Pude notar un brillo distinto en ellos. Era… ¿Amor? _No sean tonta Leah, tan sólo será deseo. Recuerda que ama a esa estúpida humana que se casó con una sanguijuela. _

Me toma de la cintura y accidentalmente roza mi pecho derecho. Dejo escapar un suspiro con el suave contacto.

¡Alto todo el mundo! ¿En qué momento cambié de fase? ¿Y que hacíamos Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater_ desnudos _bajo el agua?

No pude seguir haciéndome ese tipo de reproches valóricos, pues comenzó a tocar con la yema de sus dedos mi labio inferior con una dulzura extrema que me descolocó completamente. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos bajo el agua, pero no debía ser mucho pues aun no necesitaba desesperadamente respirar, y obviamente el tampoco.

Me miró una vez más y dejó de acariciar mis labios, sólo para sorprenderme cuando su boca se presionó contra la mía suave y agresivamente al mismo tiempo. Cerré los ojos y le respondí en una danza extraña pero perfecta.

_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! No puedo hacerlo él…_

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía mientras acariciaba la parte baja de mi cintura, y ahí mis defensas se fueron al fondo del rio junto con mis pensamientos. Dejé salir la Leah que nadie conocía, esa chica dulce, alegre y apasionada, y le respondí completamente poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia mi si se podía. Salimos a la superficie para separarnos medio segundo a respirar. Enredé mis piernas en la cintura de él y lo atraje aun más si se podía a mí. Si me buscaba me iba a encontrar, _y de qué manera. _Mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y mi cintura yo comencé a tocar su torso perfecto memorizando cada una de las líneas que lo formaban, logrando arrancarle un ronco gemido. _Genial._

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban más que fundidos en uno, y por cómo nos movíamos y la manera en que la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo, sabía que no terminaría en un simple beso. No me importaba en lo más mínimo, yo no sería la que lo detendría, y a juzgar por cómo se despertaba algo ahí abajo pegado a mí, él tampoco lo haría, y lo agradecía de todo corazón… Gemí con el contacto de nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos y el medio sonrió sin dejar de besarme.

_No puedo hacer esto, volverá a pasar lo mismo que con Sam… ¡A la mierda con Sam, la imprimación y todo lo fantástico!, Jacob Black me está besando y acariciando, y yo lo estoy disfrutando…_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, nueva locura que no se de donde nació. Espero que les haya gustado si es que llegaron hasta aqui. :) quien no entiende a Leah? es que quien resistiria a Jake desnudo mojadito y a la luz de la luna... (6) **

**Una dedicatoria especial para mi querida amiga loca Michy que me soportó y ayudó cuando lo escribía y buscaba el titulo y summary perfecto, aqui tienen el resultado :) debo agregar que me retó por imaginarme así a Jacob, pero se que igual disfrutó la imagen que se formó en su mente al leerlo.**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa, porfavor regalenme varias que ultimamente ando algo depre u.u ese boton verde de aqui abajo es un remedio antidepresivo y no muerde, dejen opiniones si? :P**

**Hasta otra dejo muchos besitos**

_IgnaciaFdez.-_


End file.
